


Honey and Dynamite

by m0ssylog



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, but it's mostly based on bambi, i may post what my friends make if theyre ok w me posting it here, me n my friends' self inserts all go to prom!, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: Three monsters, a skeleton, a water elemental, and a dryad all sit still. They watch with wide eyes as across the school courtyard, Narfield and Zoe stand talking. The sun bearing down on their backs, they see Zoe laugh.“That’s a good sign.” Bambi whispers to which Joseph shushes her.For a while, the cat and the eldritch were talking. It seemed like a long time before they both waved goodbye and Narfield walked back to his friends slowly. The three relax their bodies and sit up straight, smiling expectantly. Instead of instantly talking, Narfield just sits down and pulls out a Tupperware from his lunch bag.
Relationships: miranda / self insert, vera oberlin / self insert, z'gord / self insert
Kudos: 4





	Honey and Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> self insert-y shiiiiit

The bell rings and a swarm of monsters all rush out of a classroom and into the hallway. One particular dryad trots over to a supply closet and stands still. Soon, a water elemental meets her by the door.  
“Is he in there?” Nero, the elemental speaks, but telepathically. He has no distinct form but today he chose a humanoid one. In place of a head was a constantly moving stream of water that sprayed a humid mist around him. His clothes were slightly wet as well and smelled like mildew.  
Bambi, the dryad, shrugs. Peeking out of her Hawaiian shirt was a new mushroom that wasn’t there yesterday. On her green skin, moss and fungus slowly grew, each day the location or species a little off. It made her naturally smell of soil and sunshine. When she turns to face the door, leaves fall from her tree trunk sprouting out of her head.  
The two open the supply closet door and shove themselves inside. A light is clicked on and before the two sits a cat man. He sits with one leg over the other on a milk crate, playing with a taxidermy duck.  
“Narfield!” Bambi exhales, “Thank Artemis! You were being so cryptic earlier.”  
With an apathetic gaze, Narfield, the cat, slowly stands. His orange tail sways behind him. “Sorry.” He disenguinely states, “I had to text quickly. But about the task.” He fishes at his letterman jacket pockets. Eventually he pulls out a folded letter. “Can one of you take this to Zoe?”  
Bambi and Nero look at each other. Bambi slowly purses her lips and raises an eyebrow. “Does someone have a crush?” She coos, taking the letter.  
His expression doesn’t change. However, blush seems to form on his fuzzy cheeks.  
“Just let us know what you wanted in the first place, man.” Nero telepathically sends to Narfield, but keeping Bambi in so she could stay in the loop.  
Narfield just walks around his setup of procured items and opens the door, walking into the hallway.

-

On a Friday at noon, the cafeteria was sure to be busy. Normally Nero, Bambi, and Narfield would ignore this and go eat with their friend Joseph. But Bambi had a task to do today. And Nero wanted to see how it’d turn out. Holding a tote bag with her lunch, the dryad looks over the tables.  
“Over there.” Nero sends an image of the table where he spotted Zoe.  
Bambi grins and walks over. Getting closer, she could see Zoe sitting with Polly and Vera. She can only assume they had roped her into something because very rarely did she see Zoe voluntarily involve herself with the two. Her moss deer tail twitches when she sees Vera. Her head of snakes looked extra lovely today, even as they gobbled down live mice.  
“Uhh... Can we help you?” Polly’s voice breaks through the mirage.  
With a jolt, Bambi realized she was at the table and was just staring at Vera. “Oh!” She chuckled, feeling blush forming on her cheeks, “I have something for Zoe.” She opens her tote and begins searching.  
Zoe wipes her mouth and sits up straight. She’s visibly excited. The eye in her chest blinks and the eye in her hair of tentacles squints.  
“It’s from Narfield.” Bambi expresses as she hands over the letter. She watches Zoe’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Oh, he works with Valerie.” The table nods slowly in understanding.  
“Hey, do you know him personally?” Polly chirps to which Bambi nods. “Oh my God! There’s some stuff Valerie sells that I can’t afford right now. Do you think he would have it?”  
Bambi’s eyes shifted to Vera, who sits beside Polly, watching her intently. Her heartbeat quickens and she slows her breathing in an attempt to calm herself. “I’ll check with him and let you know if you’d like.”  
Polly grins, squealing, “I would like that! Gimme your number.”

-

“How’d it go?”  
Joseph sits on the half wall of bricks in the school courtyard. His skeleton figure hides beneath an oversized shirt with a superhero character embossed on it.  
Bambi blinks before registering what he said. “Huh?” She turns to look at the skeleton. “Oh! Uh, it went well. Delivered the letter and got Narfield some potential business.” A bird flies by and lands on her head.  
The sloshing of water rolls along the cement and Nero stands up in his humanoid form. “You also made major heart eyes at Vera.” He prods, letting both Joe and Bambi hear the thought.  
Bambi slaps his arm which makes him wince slightly and makes her hand wet. She smiles, exhaling, “There’s no possible way I could date her.” She pulls a leg up to her chest. A snail emerges from under a mushroom on her leg and climbs downward to her deer hooves.  
“You don’t know that.” Joseph’s teeth click against each other. “Why not ask her to prom?”  
She hums before replying, “What if she says no?”  
“What if she says yes?” Nero counters.  
Her gaze lowers as she thinks. A leaf falls from her mullet shaped canopy. “Maybe I just try to do stuff with her before I ask her to prom.” She compromises, that way it’s not so out of the blue.”  
Nero makes a thumbs up with water fingers.

-

The following Monday, monster students all trudge along to their homeroom classes. Walking into a classroom for science experiments, Narfield sleepily nudges Bambi’s muscular arm. She just looks at him from where they sit on cheap wooden stools, stained with chemicals and other monsters’ excretions.  
“Has Zoe talked to you since?”  
Bambi shakes her head.  
The man leans forward and rests his cat mouth on his arms. “I hate Mondays.”  
“Hey.” A different voice speaks, a raspy but confident one.  
The two look to the sound and see Vera. She wears a casual yet professional looking outfit with yellow sunglasses. Her snakes are tied back into a low bun and slither around each other. “Polly told me about Narfield’s business with Valerie.”  
Narfield’s ears perk up and he leans around Bambi’s figure. “There’s no with. I’m her competitor.”  
Vera smirks which makes Bambi’s heart flutter. Her snake eyes glance at the dryad. “And you? What’s your role in all of this?”  
“Oh, I’m his friend.” She casually gestures to the cat, hoping she seemed cool on the surface. In reality, her mind was swarming with scenarios of her and Vera. Going to a roller rink, kissing her neck, holding her hand at a moonlight ritual, seeing a movie only to sneak into the bathroom to make out.  
The gorgon nods and pulls out her phone. “Well, I really only stopped by for Narfield.” She pauses before continuing, “But maybe we could talk as well.”  
“I’d like that.” Bambi smiles, taking out her phone as well. They all share phone numbers and Vera strides away.  
Narfield’s tail swishes Bambi's leg. She looks to him, blushing intensely, and whispers, “Did I look cool?”  
He grins. “Sure.”

-

Three monsters, a skeleton, a water elemental, and a dryad all sit still. They watch with wide eyes as across the school courtyard, Narfield and Zoe stand talking. The sun bearing down on their backs, they see Zoe laugh.  
“That’s a good sign.” Bambi whispers to which Joseph shushes her.  
For a while, the cat and the eldritch were talking. It seemed like a long time before they both waved goodbye and Narfield walked back to his friends slowly. The three relax their bodies and sit up straight, smiling expectantly. Instead of instantly talking, Narfield just sits down and pulls out a Tupperware from his lunch bag. Their smiles slowly drop when he begins to eat and just not say anything.  
Bambi clears her throat.  
He looks up from his forkful of lasagna. “What?”  
“What do you mean, ‘what?’” Nero yells into their minds which makes them wince.  
“Did it not go well?” Bambi rubs at her ear hidden behind trimmed leaves.  
Narfield shrugs. He swallows his food before replying, “It went well. Just...” He pauses. “I felt like she was just being polite.”  
Bambi picks a slug off her shoulder and observes it. “She was being more than polite, come on.” She coos, “Didn’t she touch your arm at one point?” The slug nibbles at her finger.  
Joseph rubs his mandible. “Also, her feet were pointed towards you the whole time.”  
Bambi points to Joe in agreement.  
Narfield glances at the three and puts his fork down. “Should I invite her to go do something?”  
“Dude, yes.” Nero groans, water dripping onto the metal table.  
Bambi puts the slug on her tree trunk. “Invite her to an amusement park.”  
Narfield just nods and gets back to eating. In between bites and chewing he suggests, “Can I not just invite her to Olive Garden?”  
“Why aren’t you taking lasagna to prom?” Joseph grunts to which Bambi snorts.

-

Throughout the next couple weeks, Vera helps Narfield with his business venture. Even if Valerie was her friend, she knew a competitor would be great for business, and create some fun drama. In turn, Vera spent more time with Bambi. Bambi always tried to play it off as she just happened to be hanging out with Narfield when Vera came by, but it was always planned. She considered herself pretty sly for doing this. On this particular day, Vera leaned against the hood of her fancy car, long nails tapping through her phone. Bambi rode through the parking lot of the restaurant on her bike and braked next to Vera.  
“Oh, hey!” She chirped, to which Vera looked up... With a slight smile? That was new. “What are you doing here?”  
Vera turned off her phone and put it in her slacks. “Narfield said we’d have a business meeting here.”  
The dryad looks around the lot. “But... He’s not here.”  
“I know.” Vera chuckles, standing up straight, “I know what you’ve been doing, Bambi.”  
A jolt of fear ran through her but she kept her face stone cold. “What do you mean?” She slowly gets off her bike.  
“All the ‘random’ times you’ve shown up to business meetings and luncheons and brunches and brainstorming sessions.” The gorgon raises an eyebrow. “Those weren’t random. They were planned.”  
Bambi swallows and her shoulders sink in defeat.  
“So, I thought today I’d pull the same tactic on you. I had Narfield tell you he was coming to dinner with me here and then paid him to not come by.” She steps closer, heels clicking the cement. “Are you hungry?”  
Bambi purses her lips. “That’s... Narfield must be upset.”  
Vera shakes her head, purring, “Not at all.” She plucks a mushroom off of a piece of moss on her shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just a little blind-sighted.” The two pause as Vera thinks. But eventually she complies, “But okay. I’ll have dinner with you.” She goes to grab the mushroom Vera grabbed.  
Vera pulls her hand back. “I think I’ll keep this.” She smirks and puts the fungus in her purse.  
Upset, Bambi follows Vera through the parking lot and parks her bike at the racks by the building. The whole time checking into the sit down place and walking, Bambi can’t help but think about how Vera used her. She also wondered if Vera felt used? But she thought she was being coy, by just hanging out with Narfield whenever Vera came around. And when Bambi did it, no one was getting hurt. Okay, well no one got hurt this time. But Bambi was still affected emotionally by it.  
“And your finest poisoned heart, please.”  
Bambi was so distracted she didn’t notice Vera ordering. She quickly picked up her menu and picked a random noodle dish with human fingers. As the waiter walked away, she watched Vera sip from her glass of water.  
“So... How are your snakes?”  
Vera paused before chuckling. “They’re fine, dear.” She pet one of the snake heads. “I’m more interested in what grows on you, however.”  
Bambi puts out an arm, looking over the current moss patch and salamanders and chirps, “What do you mean?”  
With a slight yank, Vera grabs the dryad’s hand. Her heartbeat quickens and leaves fall onto the table.  
“You could be selling everything that grows or gravitates towards you.” Her fingers brush the moss and a snail’s shell. “I mean, you grow them so quickly and these little friends are always on you.”  
Breathing heavily, Bambi asks quietly, “Would you sell your snakes, though?”  
Vera looks up. Their eyes meet. Vera’s usually cold stare turns to one of interest. Bambi gives her a sarcastic look, curious.  
“Your wine, madams.”  
They both pull back at the sound of the waiter returning to their table.

A full moon shines down on the dryad and the gorgon. They stand, slightly tipsy, unlocking Bambi’s bike. Vera giggles. “What?”  
“I just realized the sunflower decorations.” Bambi looks down at her bike, decorated with sunflowers and caked in dirt and leaves. “It’s cute.” Vera purrs and steps closer.  
Bambi smiles. Those scenarios came back to her mind, flooding her desire to stay cool and collected with a different desire, one to kiss Vera. But she couldn’t. They just had one dinner and barely talked to each other before the dinner. To kiss her now would be cra-  
Vera grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.  
An owl hoots nearby.  
When Vera pulls away slowly, Bambi’s whole face is a dark shade of green. She swallows and licks her lips. “What uh…” She whispers, “Was that?”  
Smirking, Vera replies, “I want to keep you on your toes.”

-

“Holy fuck.” Narfield sits with his legs up, building something for his shop in between his paws.  
Bambi paces the courtyard as students begin to flood back into the building after lunch. But Bambi wasn’t done yet, she needed to sort some things out. Her friends knew she was smart, but it took her some time to get the thoughts collected and expressed.  
Joseph picks at some build up on his femoral bone. “I don’t understand.” He thinks aloud, “Why would she kiss you? She barely knows you.”  
“I don’t know!” She whines, throwing herself onto the grass. Almost immediately, bugs and little animals all scatter to collect on her body.  
Nero leans over her. His iced over form makes her shiver and some of the animals leave. “You need to get to know her better.” He suggests, giving her a cold hand. She takes it and sits up.  
Narfield jumps off the brick half wall. “Whatever you do, keep doing it.” Smiling, he tosses his phone to her. “Vera knows Zoe somewhat well, so it’s all spider webbing really well for me.”  
On the phone screen is a picture of Narfield with his fuzzy arm over Zoe’s shoulder. Her eyes are wide and excited and they’re both blushing lightly. Bambi sighs.

-

Bambi took the advice. She continued to hang out with Vera, whether by asking herself, or by Vera manipulating some odd way for them to get together. Bambi never asked about the kiss and Vera never brought it up. Honestly, the two soon seemed to have forgotten about it. They went to dinners and had coffee and watched movies and murdered for fun. Only good times. However, prom was coming up. And while Bambi knew who she wanted to ask, she wasn’t sure who Vera was going to ask.  
The dryad sits with her friends, Narfield and Zoe sitting nearby but equally together. Just as Bambi threw a bone chip into her mouth, Vera starts walking over. She chews and swallows quickly so she could look at Nero. He looks confused at first until Bambi gestures to the figure walking up.  
“You’ll be okay.” Is all he sends to her mind before Vera is in front of them.  
Bambi stands up quickly, peeping, “Vera! Hi!” She rubs her neck nervously which makes a cricket bounce away.  
Vera watches the cricket with an amused smirk. “Hi.” She replies, her eyes glancing at the audience. “Actually, let’s step over here.” Bambi follows to a nearby tree where animal bones and children’s toys hang as prizes. For once, Vera looks a bit anxious. Her eyebrows are wrinkled and she plays with a snake on her head.  
“What is it?” The dryad shifts her weight.  
It’s silent for a second before Vera confesses, “Would you like to go to prom with me?” As Bambi’s face darkens, she clarifies, “Well, I’m not really into dancing, but we could jack up the king and queen election and prank people and poison the punch bowl and-”  
Bambi pulls the woman into a hug, squealing, “Yes!”  
Pulling away from the hug, Bambi sees Vera blushing for once. Her eyes wide at first but she fixes them back to a defensive cold stare. But she still smiles goofily. “You have strong arms.” She blurts.  
“Yeah?” Bambi giggles, stepping back and flexing one arm. She glances at the muscle then back to Vera.  
Vera changes the subject, sultry asking, “So I’ll pick you up the night of?”  
After discussing the details, Bambi trots back over to her friends. They notice the change in her mood and adjust their posture. With an ear to ear grin, Bambi proudly announces, “Guess who’s taking Vera to prom?!”

-

The quarter moon begins to rise over the school building. Extroverts and introverts and every monster in between bounds inside. They all wear suits and dresses and generally formal outfits, some holding arms, other holding tentacles and hooves, as they walk over the concrete. Vera opens the limo door for Bambi at the entrance, and as she leaves the vehicle she hears a woosh and a small grunt. She shoots Vera a look.  
“D-did the limo driver just… Get murdered?”  
Vera just grins as she pulls the dryad out of the limo. Her snakes are down and drape over a black form fitting dress with one sleeve and a slit on the thigh. Expensive golden jewelry frames her breasts. Bambi, in turn, wears a slim fit mens suit. Over top the white button up is a pink and yellow floral patterned suit jacket and slacks. A mushroom peaks out from her wrist.  
The two walk inside and sweep their eyes over the crowd for people they know. Almost instantly, Polly, Scott, and Valerie gallop to Vera’s side. Their voices all overlap as they fawn over Bambi. Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden attention, she puts her face close to Vera’s ear and whispers, “I’m going to go get some punch, want any?”  
Vera shakes her head and lets her leave.  
With a heavy exhale, Bambi goes to the drink table and hears more footsteps come up behind her. Well, more like felt them through the vibrations in the gym floor, considering the blaring music. She turns around with a drink in hand and smiles at the sight. Narfield wears a nice blue suit with Zoe not far behind talking to someone. Nero, iced over, wears a plain black tuxedo and holds Miranda’s fishy hand. Joseph barely fits into his own structured mens suit. For more character, he has a superhero enamel pin tucked on.  
“You guys all look great!” Bambi chirps, placing her drink down and pulling each one into a forced hug. She pulls back after hugging Miranda and gives Nero a look. “You didn’t tell me you were interested in this lovely princess!”  
Miranda giggles, but furrows her eyebrows when she notices a slug on her dress. Before she can scream, Nero is pulling it off the sequins and placing it back on Bambi’s tree trunk. “Yes,” She politely replies, “Well, we had been hanging out-”  
“You were hanging out with her?” Bambi, Narfield, and Joe all say in unison, shocked.  
Nero telepathically sends a slideshow to their minds while replying, “Yeah, I forgot to mention. Sorry about that.” They all smile at the cute pictures and video clips of various dates and text messages.  
Bambi shrugs. “Well, we know now.” She pours herself another cup of punch. “I should probably get back to my date, though. She wants to rig an election and maybe poison something.” She begins to leave with her cup then pauses. “Just to be safe, I wouldn’t eat anything.”  
“Oh, I have a cupbearer we can use.” Miranda chirps innocently, unaware of the sinister implications.  
With an awkward smile, Bambi leaves her friends. She finds her date right where she thought, by the election booth. She slowly walks up. Vera soon notices and smiles. “There you are!” She gushed, “Let’s put your name in here like 500 times.”  
Bambi blushes, mumbling, “I don’t really want to be the prom queen. It’s kind of sexist.”  
“Oh, totally sexist.” Vera agrees, nodding as she breaks apart the voting box, “But if you become the queen, then we can pour some fake blood all over you like Carrie.” Her eyes squint from her large smile.  
Sipping her punch, Bambi thinks aloud, “I feel like that’s not going to be a prank. It seems like every monster knows about that movie, as well as every human.”  
Vera sighs. “It’s not a prank. I just want to make this prom night unforgettable for all these miserable degenerates.” One of the snakes hisses.  
“Oh, that makes more sense.” Bambi chuckles and helps to write down votes.

The plan worked, but at the cost of the teachers and staff all kicking out Bambi and Vera. Laughing hysterically, the two stumble into the parking lot. Bambi drips fake blood and catches her breath. “Oh Aphrodite,” She pants, “I gotta get out of these clothes.” She looks at her suit, which stained red, still looks pretty good. But the thick syrup makes it cling to her body uncomfortably.  
“Oh, I should have a chauffeur in the parking lot.” Vera replies as she pulls out her phone from her hand wallet. “Yep, over there.”  
She takes Bambi’s soaked hand and walks her over to a Rolls-Royce car. Vera lets go of her hand to open the door for her. Bambi sits, feeling bad getting the fake blood all over the seat. But she figured Vera had money to burn.  
The two didn’t talk much on the way home. They laughed here and there reminiscing, but mostly stayed silent. Vera even grabbed her hand halfway through the ride and simply didn’t let go. After a while, they arrived at Vera’s house. It was large, sure, but not mansion sized. This shocked Bambi at first, but then she figured maybe this was one of many houses. Vera walks her up to the door and they walk into a large foyeur. Without looking, Vera drags the other up a spiral staircase and into her bedroom. The room is extremely spacious. A large canopy bed in the middle and tons of plants all around, as well as several humidifiers. This greatly pleases Bambi, as the moss and fungus need constant humidity.  
Vera opens a bathroom door and drags the dryad inside. She leaves only to come back with silk pajamas, a bathrobe, and towels.  
“Ah!” Bambi exclaims, taking the items, “Thank you.”  
Vera simply nods. She walks over to one of the two sinks encased in marble and fills a glass of water. Bambi watches her, assuming she is leaving the bathroom again, but instead she closes the door and sits over on the lip of her giant bathtub.  
Slightly confused at first, Bambi sets the items down on the sink countertop. She slowly takes off her suit jacket. Then she begins to wonder if Vera wanted to watch her undress. She looks at the woman with wide eyes.  
Vera smirks.  
With more understanding, Bambi faces the gorgon. She unbuttons her undershirt. Passing her sports bra, she unbuttons the slacks and steps her cloven hooves out of the legs. She sees Vera sip at her water. With her strong arms, she takes off her sports bra. Her medium sized breasts sag onto her abs. Breathing deeply, she unpeels her boxer briefs. Now naked, she stands. The moss pressed down from the clothes finally has a chance to breathe. More mushrooms pop up all over her body.  
Vera places the cup down. She slowly stands and grabs her dress from the bottom and pulls the whole piece off. She unclips her strapless bra and to Bambi’s surprise, she wasn’t wearing any panties in the first place.  
Before Bambi can say anything, Vera is walking towards her. Her light green skin shimmers under the bathroom light. She reaches up and wipes some fake blood off Bambi’s cheek.  
“I should probably rinse this off.” Bambi gestures to the blood, shifting her weight.  
Vera’s slit eyes squint. “No.” She emphasizes, “Keep it on.”  
Assuming the best, Bambi leans in and kisses the other.  
Luckily, what she had assumed was what the gorgon wanted. Vera’s arms swing over the dryad’s shoulders. In turn, Bambi grabs hold of her hips. Even when a kiss ends, Vera or Bambi start another. Bambi tastes a certain musk in her mouth. She grips the woman’s ass and pulls her up with ease. Vera moans but understands and jumps with the movement, wrapping her legs around Bambi’s waist. She pulls back from a kiss to pant, “M-my bed. Bambi nods and walks out of the bathroom, fake blood dripping off her head of leaves and furry ankles. When she arrives at the bed she tosses Vera onto the comforter which has a gothic but royal print. Bambi crawls on top of her and kisses her harder, pressing their bodies together. Underneath her green hands she feels goosebumps raise on Vera’s skin. She ends the kiss to ask gently, “Are you cold?”  
“No,” Vera chuckles mischievously, “Are you cold?”  
Bambi rolls her eyes and kisses at her neck. Vera chokes on her breath and places her hands on the fake blood soaked tree trunk. Bambi’s hands paint over her stomach and her hips and in between Vera’s legs. She feels at the labias, being extremely slow and gentle. Underneath her touch the hips shift.  
With a heavy inhale, Vera grunts, “Enough.” Bambi stops, looking up. “Lay down.”  
“I hadn’t even fingered you.” Bambi complains as she sits up on her knees.  
Vera rises herself and attempts to push the dryad, but is met with muscle. “Just lay down.” She insists. Bambi lays down, a bit curious. On her back, Vera places her knees alongside her head. Bambi’s view is shrouded by Vera’s crotch and pelvis. She stares for a second. Then her hands grip her thighs and she pulls her further down, placing her vagina onto her mouth.  
“Jeez!” Vera gasps, “I didn’t even get to tease you.” Her hands grip the blood tree stump.  
After dragging her tongue along the folds, she cranes her neck to reply, “You still can.” She gets back to work with her mouth.  
Shivering, Vera gathers herself to growl, “Okay, you slut.”  
Bambi’s hands slide and grip at her ass cheeks. She moans through gritted teeth in response. Amused, Bambi drags her tongue to the vaginal entrance. She presses against the nerves hard while her upper lip rests on her clit. Nose against her lower belly, she keeps her gaze upwards. Her nose gets fake blood on her skin. The snakes on her head close their eyes, which made Bambi feel more comfortable.  
“Y-you’re uh… Pretty good at that.” Vera admits, but tries to be cool about it.  
In turn, Bambi pushes her tongue inside and flicks wildly.  
“Ah!” Vera shivers and her shoulders twitch forward, “F-fuck.”  
Bambi brings one hand off her ass to stimulate her clit while her tongue explores. It flicks and twirls and presses against nerves that make the woman above cry out. She even moves her head to get the tongue in further, which leaves more fake blood on Vera’s body. Her fingers on her clit rub and squeeze the area, wanting to overstimulate her. Bambi did this for a while and she began to wonder if Vera would ever orgasm.  
“Bambi.” She grunts.  
There we are. Bambi sucks at her folds with her lips and flicks her tongue wildly. She abuses her clit even more so now.  
Vera’s head falls back, chest heaving with breath, she groans, “I-I’m gonna come.” With her orgasm comes her body twitching and her hips buck into Bambi’s face. Bambi continues to stimulate during, but stops when she’s done. Her mouth is filled with her release that tastes like pine, almost. She lays her head back.  
She watches Vera climb off and lay on her side, opening her nightstand drawer. Out comes a purple strap on, one that penetrates the top partner as well. She stands and begins to put it on.  
Curious, Bambi asks, “I thought I was going to top you.”  
Vera pauses. “I thought I was going to top you.” She smirks, facing her.  
“I mean, I’m okay with either way.” She chuckles, rubbing her neck, “I shouldn’t have assumed.”  
Vera grips her jaw with her blood soaked fingers. “Well, next time, you can fuck me. But right now, I’m gonna ruin you.”  
Bambi’s stomach flips. “N-next time?” She squeaks, unaware there was going to be a next time.  
With a laugh, Vera continues to place the toy on her hips, moaning slightly when her piece enters her. Bambi doesn’t move much, just spreads her legs when the other finally crawls on top of her. Vera kisses her, both moaning into each other’s mouths. She aligns the toy to her entrance, feeling the discharge that’s gathered there. “Wow,” She hisses, “What a whore you are, already all wet for me.”  
Bambi smirks, shifting her hips. “You’re gonna have to be rougher than that.” She glances at the toy and back into the yellow slit eyes. “How long is this thing, anyway?” Her eyebrows furrow in concern.  
“Nine inches.”  
“NINE INCHES?” Bambi shrieks to which Vera covers her mouth with her hand.  
Laughing, she replies, “Yes, that’s normal monster length.” Bambi’s eyes remain wide. “We can stop, but I don’t have anything shorter.”  
Bambi’s breath glides over Vera’s bloody fingers. She thinks for a second then pushes her hand away. “Okay. I can handle it.” She slowly smiles and runs her hands over the woman’s shoulders.  
“Good.” She purrs and slowly breaches her entrance.  
Pain shoots through Bambi’s body as the toy attempts to fit inside her. It struggles and she thrashes on the sheets, groaning and whimpering. Vera did her best not to put her in any more pain, but she was so incredibly tight. “God, you’re a tight little slut.” She teases which makes the dryad whine.  
After some positioning, almost the whole toy is inside Bambi. She shivers and twitches beneath Vera. Licking her lips, she mumbles, “I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.”  
Vera laughs and kisses at her neck. “You can stay here tomorrow, okay?” She begins to place hickies.  
A couple hickies later, Bambi speaks up, “O-okay. I’m ready now.”  
Vera fixes her posture and looms over the other with those snake eyes that seemingly glow. She slowly moves her hips back, the toy sliding easily. Then she thrusts back inside quickly.  
“Nm!” Bambi moans through a bit lip, forearm on her forehead.  
The sound fills Vera with determination. She continues to thrust, hearing the dryad’s wet pussy below. “Fuck,” She chuckles, groaning, “You really like my cock, huh?”  
Bambi squeezes her eyes shut. “S-shut up.”  
“What?” Vera growls, pounding into her faster.  
“A-ah!” She cries out, “I’m trying to… Get you to tease me. M-more.”  
With her repetitive thrusting Vera leans in and bites, “Open your eyes.” Bambi obeys. “You’re gonna be a good cock slut for me. And you’re going to obey.” Bambi smiles but quickly drops it to cry out again.  
Vera finds the spot and coos, “Oh, right here?” She teases, “Is this your favorite spot?”  
“Ye-yes.” Bambi whines, trying to shift her hips so the dick would move again.  
Vera notices the movements. Her snakes open their eyes and they all stare at Bambi. “Too fucking bad.” She slips the toy out to which the other whimpers. She sits back against her bed frame and motions with her finger. “Come here.”  
Panting, Bambi obeys. She sits on her knees over Vera’s lap, the toy brushing against her crotch. Vera’s green fingers run through the leafy mullet caked in fake blood. Grinning, her hands run down the dryad’s collarbones and grip her hips. Fear jolts through Bambi just as she’s slammed down onto the toy.  
“Gah!” She winces, “V-Vera. Not so hard.”  
With an amused hum, Vera coos, “I thought you wanted a good hard fuck.” Her hands slide to her backside and grope her ass cheeks.  
Bambi smiles slightly. “Well, yes.” She exhales, “But this thing is huge.” She chuckles, her whole body shaking with each heavy breath.  
“Sorry.” Vera apologizes, seemingly genuine. “Ride me when you’re ready.” She leans forward and places kisses on Bambi’s neck and collar. Her lips taste sweet soil, eyes drooping, a small spider peaks out from behind a twig.  
After a little while, Bambi begins to move. Vera notices and begins to help her. Hands on her hips, she shifts and whimpers. Her head falls back, craning her neck. Vera takes the bait and rests her teeth into her skin. With a gasp, her hips sit down completely. Vera pulls back from the hickey to hiss, “Why’d you stop?”  
Bambi smirks. “Oh, did you want me to continue?” She teases, leaning into the other.  
One of Vera’s hands leaves her hips and grips her jaw. Her eyes grow cold. “Stop being such a brat and ride me.”  
“Okay, okay.” Bambi giggles and continues to move. She starts quickly now, yanking her face out of Vera’s grasp and bouncing up and down. The toy hits her uterus with each entrance which sends waves of pleasure up her spine. Flecks of moss fall off of her, leaves as well, and an occasional cricket jumping away.  
The toy hits Vera’s insides as well. Her snakes hiss and moan alongside her. Her nails dig into the dryad’s skin, going back in to create another hickey on her neck.  
Bambi pleasures herself like never before. Her body moves independently from her mind, twitching and shaking. Her hands grip at Vera’s shoulders, feeling teeth and nail in her skin, her head falling back. She whimpers, moaning, “M-my clit. Can you…” She grunts.  
Vera decides it’s not such a bad idea. She breaks a hand free and stimulates the other’s clit.  
“Ah! Yes!” She calls out, hips thrusting into the hand as she bounces.  
The clit quivers and vibrates under Vera’s touch. She watches the other convulse soon, shoulders jerking forward. Her hips still and she stands on her knees, shaking. The toy slips out of her when she’s done. Vera pushes her onto her back. She takes the strap off and crawls back over the other, kissing her neck and collar and cheeks. Without even asking, Bambi’s shaky hand reaches beneath the gorgon and stimulates her clit.  
“Fuck,” Vera huffs against the other’s soft green skin, “I was just about to ask.”  
Bambi chuckles breathlessly. Her hand rubs and flicks until Vera orgasms as well. It didn’t take long, Vera’s body falling forward onto the other. Bambi didn’t stop moving her fingers until Vera was fully relieved. She collapses onto the bed aside the dryad.  
The two pant and catch their breath. Bambi slowly starts to laugh.  
Vera looks to her, an eyebrow raised. “What’s so funny?”  
“I’m just…” Bambi chuckles, “I’m just happy.” She turns her head, cheek on the comforter.  
Vera smiles. A genuine, gentle smile. She leans forward and kisses the other sweetly.

Joseph sits at the outdoor table, where all his other friends have already seated.  
“Wait, how do you even… Do that?” Bambi questions between bites of salad. A snail eats along with her, slowly munching on a lettuce leaf.  
Nero scratches his iced over cheek. “Uh,” He awkwardly replies, “Just like normal, I guess?”  
Joseph looks over them all. They’re all blushing. “What are you guys talking about?”  
Narfield just chuckles, his form similar to the headless horseman, “Sex.” The words come from the neck-less hole in his letterman jacket.  
“You say it so casually!” Nero replies, flustered.  
Bambi pulls her legs up to her chest. “We can stop talking about it, if you like.” A silkworm floats down from her leafy mullet.  
Joseph raises his hand. “I want to stop talking about it.”  
“Okay.” Bambi soothed, “I kind of started it. I was going to stay vague, but Narfield insisted-”  
“Did not.” The shapeshifter bit back.  
Bambi punches his shoulder. He shifts slightly in reaction and rubs his bicep.


End file.
